Seven
by Unloved person
Summary: - Es una historia sin fin entre nosotros.-murmuró el mercenario.- tú debatiendo entre Si y No, y yo entre miedo y valor.- One-shot. IkeMarth.


**Disclaimer: No, desgraciadamente, los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama, es completamente mía. No obtengo beneficios económicos de esto. Sólo, es un desahogo. **

Enjoy.

_**.**_

_**Lujuria.**_

Su mano subía y bajaba con rapidez, haciendo, que su respiración con cada movimiento se acelerara más.

Tras el paso de unos segundos, casi al borde del éxtasis, sin poder evitarlo murmuró su nombre entre gemidos.

- _Marth… Marth… _

Al parar, su mano se veía húmeda, con ese espeso liquido blanquecino que ya tantas veces había estado haciendo presencia con el mismo nombre...

Él sabía que su compañero de habitación, del otro lado de la puerta, escuchaba sus gemidos, sabía lo que Ike estaba haciendo allí encerrado en el baño que compartían.

Débilmente, dirigió su mano al grifo de la regadera.

Ya con el ruido del agua caer, el mercenario, llevó sus manos a su rostro, ocultando sus lágrimas a la soledad.

-_ ¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué de ti?.- _susurraba dolorosamente.

_**.**_

_**Culpa.**_

- _No puedo.- _murmuró Marth mirando fijamente el techo.

Ike pensaba que no, pero en realidad, el príncipe escuchaba sus sollozos, escuchaba como maldecía y decía su nombre. Casi, casi, podía escuchar sus lágrimas que perdían su camino, y llegaban al suelo antes de que una torpe y temblorosa mano las detuviera.

- _No puedo.- _volvió a decir.- _Porque yo vivo en mis recuerdos… y nunca saldré de ellos._

_**.**_

_**Humillación.**_

- _Le demostré mi amor, me ilusioné, me arriesgué…_- decía con profundo dolor en su voz.- _Aún si no sabía que iba a ganar o perder._

No le culpaba. Porque a pesar del frío rechazo. El príncipe, había compartido con el algunas lágrimas.

Llevaba ya media hora en la ducha, pero no le importaba. Con tal… con tal de retrasar el momento de verlo. De más tiempo sin ver aquella máscara de frialdad y sus ojos llenos de dolor que desentonaban, con su rostro gélido.

_**.**_

_**Frustración.**_

No. El príncipe no era perfecto. Diariamente, se recordaba así mismo todos sus defectos. Todos sus errores pasados. Y todas, las monstruosidades que había cometido.

Había abandonado a su hermana y a su pueblo. Había matado personas inocentes. Le había mentido a quienes más amaba. Pero… había lastimado a alguien con sentimientos puros. Y nunca se perdonaría.

No. No era perfecto, y aunque muchos así lo creyeran, estaba lejos de serlo.

_**.**_

_**Desesperación.**_

No había forma de obligar a alguien a amar. Ni con amenazas o con lástima. No, si el corazón no lo sentía, no era lo mismo.

¿Para que escuchar frases de amor vacías? ¿En que le servirían?¿En alimentar su ego? ¿Llenarse de felicidad falsa?.

Construir un castillo de sentimientos falsos, y esperar a que derrumbara, era peor que esperar a que se enamorara de la noche a la mañana.

Ike lo sabía. Y le desesperaba tanto…

_**.**_

_**Impotencia.**_

No podía hacer nada.

El llanto y la melancolía, ya habían tenido su momento. Ya no servían para nada, ya lo había perdido todo.

Era perder el tiempo, pensar en el porque había rechazado a Ike, que se le había acercado con tantas palabras de amor, y con miles promesas. Pero el mercenario ya no podía hacer nada. Y Marth, ya no podía hacer nada por Ike y sus sentimientos.

Porque al final de todo, Marth ya había dado por muerto a su corazón. Verdaderamente. Ya no le quedaba nada.

_**.**_

_**Nostalgia.**_

- _Es una historia sin fin entre nosotros._-murmuró el mercenario.-_ tú debatiendo entre Si y No, y yo entre miedo y valor._

Tristemente, ya no se podía volver a aquellos días, donde ambos caminaban juntos por los pasillos de la mansión smash sin remordimiento alguno, o sin pensar en algún tema para hablar. Aquellos días en los no se huían mutuamente. A cuando no se mentían constantemente.

_||oO_-_Oo||_

**N.A=**

_Otro one-shot más, aunque a decir verdad, ni quedé conforme con este. Pero bueno, necesitaba una manera de sacarme lo que traía dentro._

_En fin, el review no es obligatorio, pero lo agradezco mucho._

_Bye-Bye~_


End file.
